Naaya Uzumaki Namikaze (NUN)
by Evilshallprevail
Summary: A girl from our world who died, woke up in a suicidal 5 year old girl's body in the orphanage. Taking the 5 year old girl's role, she struggles to survive the pain in the Naruto-verse, taking on the role as Naruto's elder sister. Good!Orochimaru,Good!Akatsuki, Good!Danzo, Non-Uchiha Massacre, Konoha(Mostly civilians)Bashing. Itachi x OC
1. New world, new body

-Snorts-, I even wonder why am I here? Reincarnated is more of the idea of this cause reborn is a term for someone being in the same body after death. I don't even what to explain my death. But one word: Painful.

I don't even know what is my hair color as I was refused to be taken a bath and gave minimum amount of food. It's getting a bit annoying being dirty here in the orphanage. I often get beaten because of my eyes. I don't even know what the fuck is my eye color, there's no mirror. I stole a butcher knife from the kitchen, tore apart of my dress off so that I could tie the knife under my rag of a dress and I am itching to use them and stab the matron with it. I keep this knife under my pillow for safety. I still have my memories intact along with the girl's one…well, partially.

On my bed, there is my name, Naaya. I was supposed to be dead but when I woke up, I was in the body of a 5 year old. I got some memories of the original soul of this body.

'Why do I deserve this?', 'What did I even do?', 'I think it's better if I just died'.

Harsh life for just a 5 year old. So, I have been living in the body of Naaya. No last name. I think that when I got to Naaya's body, the Kyūbi attack had already happened. I don't even know what do I look like because of all the dirt I have around my body. I bought-coughstolecough- a gigantic book,a pencil and an eraser to write down everything in english of the original plot of Naruto because as I was 6, I learnt that I was in the Naruto-verse. Just in case if someone wants to steal it, then they'll have to understand english.

Good thing I already learnt Japanese as I was a half. Years past already and I am already 8. I don't even know where in the Naruto-verse's plot am I.

I sneaked outside of the orphanage, making my footstep soft and quiet so that I don't get find out.

"DIE! DEMON BRAT!" I heard chants of something like that and pained cries of a little boy. I look at a huge mob that surrounded something so I took out my butcher knife under my dress I got and threw it. I wounded one. They were all drunk and when they heard his cry, they looked at me.

"You-hic- must be a demon-hic- lover" One man staggered to me. I raised an eyebrow and flipped him the bird. It made them more annoyed and pissed.

Due to their drunken state, they can't run fast and they can't walk straight. It's a plus along with their movements are sluggish. I glared at them all and I felt my hair raised

"I-ITS!" One of them shouted

"AKAI -HIC-CHISIO NO -HIC-HABANERO?! I THOUGHT SHE -HIC- WAS DEAD!" Another shouted. A female

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH THE BOY DATTEGANE"I shouted…. Oh shit… The tic-mark. I probably am THE Uzumaki Kushina's and THE Namikaze Minato's daughter and THE Uzumaki Naruto's Older sister…. though how come the little girl doesn't know? Didn't she at least spend her first robably like in some fanfics where the elder sister is separated from Naruto and then met with him and in her early life, the older sister got her memory sealed….. it's that isn't it?….-_-

So I looked at the boy, definitely Naruto with his blonde hair…. I never saw a mirror and have no care for it… but I wonder how i look in this body.

I glared harshly at them

"If you dare hurt that boy, I will rip your intestine, feed you the intestine and leave you to die, then I will hunt down all of your families and friends and do the same process to you people. And if they ask why I'm doing that, I will say that you brought this to them!" I shouted in rage. I swiftly ran to them, grabbed my knife harshly off the leg of the drunk dude and stabbed him more with it.

I swung the knife blindly, making them move away as well as making them bleed, stopping right in front of Na-the boy. Just say I don't know.

I tucked the boy behind me and the boy was trembling with fear and he was clinging onto my dirtied and torn rags, they are not even clothes.

"Awe you gonna huwt me?" Naruto asked and I shook my head.

Soon, ANBUs came and got the bitches away. I glared even more harshly at them. 'WHERE THE FUCK WERE THEY AND WHY DID THEY EVEN LEAVE HIM!? DIDN'T THE HOKAGE ASSIGNED THEM TO GUARD US?!' I thought. Being an overprotective and paranoid girl, I shielded Naruto away from them

"It's okay, you can relax now" The dude with the…. I can never know how to distinguish with all the masks. But, I know that's Hatake Kakashi because of his hair.

"Then where were you? HUH!? WHY DID YOU EVEN LEAVE HIM!?" I shouted, questioning the dude, raising my middle finger at him. He flinched and backed off. Soon, The Hokage came. I felt the boy's hold relaxed and ran to the dude.

"Hello, thank you for protecting Naruto. What's your name?" He asked me. I stayed silent for a while, judging the dude before answering

"It's Naaya, ttegane" I said reluctantly, still clutching the knife to my chest, on guard.

"Naaya-chan. Could you come with me?" He asked. My glare still hasn't ceased and nodded slowly, my hair went down and walked with him. The boy was clutching on my rag of a dress. Going closer to me and hiding his face in my dirty dress. I was concerned about that but I let him as the civilians were glaring and muttering curses at us and I hissed at them then cursed them off in english, getting looks by the ANBUs, flipping them off. The ANBU Weasel who I know is Uchiha Itachi because of his hair also and his style of mask, was blocking and catching all of the stuffs thrown at us by them. I inched for my knife but the ANBU weasel saw my hand twitching…. I think before he laid a hand down my hand that was going for my dress. They better worship and bless his soul because once I become a Chunin or a Jōnin, I am going to file a report about the past. So I better graduate faster.

But... About Itachi... didn't he got to ANBU at 11 instead of 9?... Wow, probably a newbie... HOLY SHIT!

* * *

We arrived in the Hokage tower, the receptionist was all hysteric and got crazy. Going all like "GET OUT! KILL THE DEMON BRAT!" I took out my knife and jumped on her, my dress dirtying her but I didn't care, I held my knife at her throat and growled out, still whispering because of innocent, young minds

"Do you want to die?" I asked slowly while whispering/growling. The old man got shocked and wide eyed and pulled me away from her

"She has to die! SHE BROKE THE LAW, 'TTEGANE!" I lied, I am not supposed to know about the law but I will fib them. Making up stories I will come up with

"How do you know about the law?" The old man whispered in my ear, still holding me up by the armpits... It's getting uncomfortable

"Dude, That was real?. I'm just making up so that she will die" I said in disbelieve. I am use to acting anyways. The brilliant number 1 actress in high school

"But yes. You broke the law and the punishment to that is death" He said to her and I grinned evilly. I always had a love for horror and screams of MY victims...I also like Horror movies

She screamed, being taken away by the other ANBU of his. I cackled evily, making the others look at me weird.

We went up to his office and he looked at me.

"Your name is Naaya right?-I nodded- Could I have some of your blood for the blood test?" He asked. I nodded, cutting myself with the knife I still held... I will call this knife Machairotis. In greek, which is stabber. Not like all of those unoriginal names like , Sharpy or Knifey.

I gave the blood to him which he called ANBU Dog to check this in the hospital. I stood around for a while, not wanting to dirty anything as I have OCD. The boy was talking to me while I was listening. He introduced himself to me way earlier

"Can you bwe my Nee-chan?" He asked, tilting his head

...SO CUTE!

"Sure" I said, patting his head, smiling a bit.

"Naruto. I want to talk to her alone. Can you leave us for a bit?" The Hokage asked. I'm thinking that the results are back because why else does he needs my blood... Probably I will NOW know who are my parents

"Tell me, Naaya. Do you know who are your parents?" he asked... I shook my head, wrinkling my forehead. Why else? I should know that he is my brother from the original's body.

"Well, your father was the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato and your mother is Uzumaki Kushina" He said

"Hoooh?" I questioned with an curious tone.

He chuckled " Your mother was a hot-headed girl whose hair also flew in 9 directions" He said. I shrugged. It would be cool if I actually got to see it. Not feel it.

"Do you and Naruto wish to live in the Namikaze-Uzumaki estate?" He asked me. I nodded.

"Yeah! I will protect him. And whoever wishes to harm him -my eyes were over shadowed by my dirtied hair- They will die" I said in a dark tone.


	2. Reflection

Naruto and I were brought... ehem, escorted to our parent's house after all those things. Naruto was still clutching onto my rags and people threw stuffs at me, so I caught the solid ones due to my practice with softball and threw them because I want to. I gave a glare to them... But the ones I missed, Inu-san blocked it for me.

I got bored of course, seeing some women whispering something about us, I yawned and looked at their way.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" I asked them bluntly. The women stopped whispering, going on their way while scowling. I flipped her off while cursing a 'motherfucker' at her while covering the poor kid's ears.

"Old ugly wrinkly hags that seriously need to get a life. They're senile, not wise, -ttegane" I muttered, not letting the poor kid hear me. But Inu-san looked at me, seeing that they were ninjas with inhuman abilities that apparently is normal in here.

Then, we stopped in front of a gate. Perhaps that no one but the Silver haired dude had seen it and most people are just fucking stupid that they forgot.

"So... it's here?" I asked. Inu-san nodded.

"M'kay" I said before I tried going in. Implied TRIED. I got stopped by Inu-san who told me to draw out blood and swipe it on that symbol there... Oh, that's an Uzumaki symbol...

I took out Machairotis and cut a smudge bit of my fingers. Just to make it until it bleeds. I swiped my fingers over the symbol in the center, middle of the gate. It opened after that. I tucked in Machairotis before I looked inside to see a bunch of weeds around and hey... Is that a dead body?

I blocked the view with my body away from Naruto's innocent eyes so he wouldn't bawl his eyes out. I lead him to the door and when I touched the door with my bloodied finger, it opened... so you have to swipe your blood again eh? What a waste of blood. Make like an eye scanner or a butt scanner... though that is pretty gross... I meant the one similar to the dude in Monster VS Aliens. Eh, I might make it because I used to be able to make anything from the scratch. But it took years for me to practice what I want and dissemble every single thing at the same time memorizing it.

After I led him inside the room I closed the door a bit slightly.

"Inu-san. There was a corpse just slightly behind those bushes. Can you go check it out?" I asked and he nodded. Disappearing the ninja way. I opened the door to see Naruto looking at a family portrait... Wait... is that... the original Naaya There is Uzumaki Kushina, Namikaze Minato, me and Hatake Kakashi aka. Inu-san

So probably she is up there somewhere with Kushina and Minato... Now that I think about it, I don't want be a flasher. I mean, the yellow flash? Oh why not just make it the lighting dolt.

Eh, the wonders of this world.

I hummed the tune of fukkireta. I don't remember the lyrics but only the tune. I am okay at humming but I suck at singing. I would break a glass every single time... I think I would use my voice as a weapon. **Ninpo: Banshī no Sakebi( Banshee Scream)**. I would sing of course. -Evil smirk- But fill my lungs with chakra. It's basically as useless as Tobito's Frilled neck lizard jutsu. Don't really remember because duhhhh, I can't use computer, internet or anything! It's just the starting.

"Nee-chwan? You'we smiling is scawy" I heard Naruto said. I looked at him and he was in the middle of his shuddering.

I smiled, walking over to him and patted him on the head

"See them? They're our parents. Namikaze Minato, the Kiiroi Senko(Yellow Flash) and the Yondaime Hokage and Uzumaki Kushina. The Akai Chishio no Habanero(Red Hot Habanero)-ttegane" I said, pointing to each person as I described them... I looked at me in the picture mostly. Huh, so that's what I looked like when I was 5 and clean...

"The Yondaime Hokage is ouw daddy? Wow! But whose that?" Naruto said amazed but later on asked with a confused face

"Yeah and I don't know" I said

"What wewe they wike-ttebayo" He asked. I knew what he is asking. Our parents

"...I don't know. I don't remember" I confessed. Inu-san looked at me. Before, he was looking at the picture.

"Why?" Naruto asked

"I 'unno" I made an 'I don't know' through my throat. I do this because I'm too lazy to speak proper languages.

"Naaya. Do you mind if I check you for seals after you take a bath?" He asked. I nodded and head straight towards the bathroom... well, I was searching for it. Oh, there it is

I removed my rags and placed it in the shower room for me to not dirty the floor any more. I placed Machairotis on the sink and took a long bath. I mean, who doesn't when they haven't even taken a bath for 3-4 years? I took a long scrub at my body with soap, cleaning off the dirt away from me. Welll.. I think I did take a bath without any of shampoo, conditioner nor soap. Just took a long shower beneath the rain.

I haven't even look at my reflection at all cause I didn't even care and I am not allowed to. I combed out anything stuck in my hair and after I was finished I added shampoo and scrubbed my hair. I might have to scrub my body again because of the dirt that clung onto my skin from my hair. The shampoo by the way smells like Lily. Ironic that my previous life's name is Lily... Gay, I know.

I added shampoo after that... but I might have to take Naruto a bath too. I opened the shower door and stepped out of it, even with shampoo in my hair. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around me. I opened the door to the bathroom slightly and looked around

"Naruto! Come here!" I shouted.

"Okay!" A shout came and I heard footsteps coming over and getting louder. Inu-san was also following. I grimaced at the dirtied floor.

"Inu-san. Could you try and find some clothes that would fit us?" I asked and he nodded. Disappearing... again.

"Naruto. Take off your clothes" I said gently to him after we got in the bathroom. He took off his clothes. I took his clothes from his hands and led him to the shower. Dumping his clothes on the floor in the shower, I gave him a loofa and he helped me scrub off the stuff clinging on his skin. I also scrubbed his hair after I was done. Washing his hair along with mine, I massaged his head. He probably needs it after all the stress at the young age... I wonder how he handled his teething process.

I also added conditioner after washing off the shampoos in our hair. I made sure to only apply at the hair. Not the scalp. After that I washed our bodies again. I had to the work of course. It's his first time taking a bath... I think.

And besides, he's three! THREEE AND ALREADY HAVING STRESS! Look at all the tenseness he has in his shoulders!

JNROVCNNORJC

After we were done with everything. I dried him with a towel and wrapped him around with it before doing the same process to me. I added another towel to wrap around our heads so the water wouldn't drip anywhere with our hair wet. I heard a knock on the door and I opened the door slightly. I saw clothes in front and I took it, murmuring a thank you before closing the door. I dressed us up before I took my knife and washed it clean and throughly. I would need a knife sharpening stone. But it is still good to use. I held the knife far away from Naruto and took his hand, leading us both out the door.

"You're...done?" Inu-san asked. I nodded and he led us somewhere in our house. I looked at the room he chose. The room is basically cool. Red wallpaper with a white rose on it, a blood red carpet that had a pattern that swirls and a blue wave floor. I had a nice looking white dresser at the side. It looks like the type that had a mirror behind one of the door, a bed with a pattern of different roses but not red as the bed is only red.

"This is your room, Naaya-chan" He said. He closed the door and led us to another door. He opened it and I blinked. I was thinking that it would be all orange

The room mostly consisted of an orange bed similar to mine but with blue covers. It's just like a bed crib. Not really a bed, not really a crib. And it's really big too. Just like mine. He has a large toy box and a dresser also similar to mine but blue color and a wave. His wallpaper is blue with the Uzumaki symbol on some point of it, orange floor but mostly dominated by a large red carpet that looks like bloodied wave. It's all in all, a good design for a room.

I thanked Inu-san after that with Naruto also.

"Also. Hokage-sama told me that I'll be living from now on with you both along with some other trusted ANBUs plus one who are still on their missions. Don't worry. I have a room in here because I was a student of your father." He took out his mask and revealed his face with his own mask. Instead of a boxception, its a maskception.

"So you'we the pewson in that pictuew-ttebayo?" Naruto asked. Inu-san nodded

"Hello, Naruto-kun. My name is Hatake Kakashi" He said while bending down to Naruto's level and patted on his head with an eye smile

"Hewwo!" Naruto said with an adorable smile. I had an urge to squeeze and cuddle 'im

* * *

After all those stuff happened, we headed to our own rooms. Of course, Kakashi had already shown his room after that so we can call out on him just in case.

Knock knock

"Yo?" I asked

A head poked in, it was Kakashi. I bet you thought it was Naruto but noooooo.

"Yes?" I asked

"Could I check?" He asked. Oh, about just now

"M'kay" I said. He started analyzing, putting his hands on my head and I felt a foreign chakra entering. He stopped soon after that and looked at me

"It turns out that you do have one. You can get your memories back but only slowly because of a word trigger" He explained. I nodded. That would be weird to actually experience it.

He patted my head before leaving to the door. But I blinked. SHIT! I FORGOT MY BOOK!

I opened the door to my room abruptly, scaring Kakashi who started to walk away.

"I forgot about my possessions in the orphanage-ttegane!" I paled. I'll be doomed if someone can read english

"oh! So that's what I was forgetting. Here" He said before pulling out my pencil, eraser and my gigantic book out of nowhere. I had struggled to hold onto the book as I said was around the shoulder of my body. A bit smaller than the book the one in the anime that Tsunade used for researching a method or something after the Sasuke's retrival arc or something? For Chōji?

"Thank you!" I said, bowing down before heading to my room. I sat down on my bed and I looked at my dresser. I gulped. I haven't seen this body's reflection at all except maybe in the puddle. I wonder how I look like now if I looked like that.

I headed to the mirror before hestiantly opening all of the door. After I finally opened the one with the mirror, my eyes widened. So that's why!

I look like Kushina when she was younger except with slitted red eyes. Kakashi had gotten the same clothes that it first showed Kushina. The yellow Kimono with green obi, the fish netted sleeves, the dark blue spandex shorts and the auburn colored shoes.

My hair is the color of red...a bit lighter shade of the red Kushina has. I twirled around to make sure and touched my reflection's face. I laughed sadly... unfortunately for me, this body is even more prettier and would be more sexier than my previous one. -Sigh- How anime makes you a lot prettier, no mini unibrows on most people's hair, and hairless body except when needed. That's too sad

But hey, I don't really care! I glanced at my reflection before crawling to bed


	3. Blackmails and Chaos

**Fun blackmail and Chaos**

I stared at the Hokage in disbelieve. Wasn't this dude supposed to be a missing-nin? I mean, he first called me to his office by Inu-san and boom, dropped the bomb on me like a loon…..I might be the second coming of Bee…. Okay, whatever, going back to my rant, The Hokage was smiling, ignoring me having a heart attack.

"Meet Orochimaru, your new guard" He said, smiling softly at me. I stared at him then to Orochimaru, then him then the snake. I just had a brain fart and my stupid mouth decided to go ahead without consulting my brain

"Nice eyeshadows you have there-ttegane" Palm, meet face. Face, meet palm and they connected.

"They are not Eye shadows, Little red" Orochimaru said, surprisingly patient

"Birthmarks? But how can birthmarks be purple? or red like those tattoos on the ones who smell like dogs and are freaking loud-ttegane" I said

Everything was silent till the moment I spoke again. I always hate tensions so either I smile and say something or I get up and leave. But this time, I leave it be.

"That is true. But we do not truly know" Hokage-jiji said

"And all you're going to say is that 'it is all because of chakra'"I said sarcastically. Orochimaru blinked

"Yes, the phenomenon is usually caused by chakra. How do you know" He asked. I slapped my face again. Goody, I don't need glasses. Vision? perfect 20.

I shrugged. Geez, it's just like japanese in the olden times I read when I was bored. Reading the whole books in the library of your school for a long time, you bound to know stuff like these. I read marvel, DC, those fairy princess things, fairytales, folk tales, Science things, Guiness World record, Gods, and many stuff.

Japanese has a lot of gods. They didn't have science at that time so they leave it to 'Gods making the phenomenon' and stuff like that. Or at least with Yokais. Theres this ridiculous one that the name I forgot where the yoke would come and throw your pillow somewhere so that the next morning when you wake up, you would say oh, that thing came again. While you're the one who threw it at night in the first place. I bet the Hebi-onna thing or whatever, how they first created it was like this

A woman just killed someone by suffocation. Someone said they saw a snake and someone saw that it was a woman. They merged it together and waala, you got the criminal.

I read in a fanfic that I absolutely want to try. It might be cool to do Henge. I mean, the Naruto in the fanfic said that they usually use Henge to change into a different person to buy things. It might help with my situation now. I actually was thinking to climb up the tree to pick some fruits and plant the seeds somewhere.

So, here I am, walking with Orochimaru back to my house

"M'kay, Can you teach me a ninja trick to change myself?" I asked, dumbing down myself

"Why would you want the 'trick'" He said, pausing a bit in the trick.

"To avoid stupid people trying to sell things rotten and expensive ugly piece of shit. The only reason why I don't call them dirt, scum, ants, pigs and etc is because I don't want to label the idiots with those poor things" I said and he chuckled.

"This is why you have to be formal to insult someone without the knowing" He said. My eyes widened and I spun around towards him and bowed down Dogeza style. He looked confused and a bit shocked

"Please teach me the style to insult people and probably blackmail and causing chaos-ttegane!" I begged. I lifted my head up and I saw his lips curved.

"Why not" And I have never heard someone speak so evil at the same time politely before

* * *

"So, if you lower the price a lot more than the original and the best quality you got, you idiot piece of shit. I would spread this picture all over Konoha to see and possibly the merchants and probably spies and sleeping agents to see this." I haggled and said slowly as if he were the most idiotic person ever while flaunting the pictures Orochimaru gave me. I still haven't gotten the part to insult without them knowing and I'm a straightforward person so it's hard

"Fine, you stupid monster" He muttered, stuffing the vegetables I asked into a plastic bag

"Better Monster than humans. Because I don't want to be associated with idiots like you but I'm forced to" I said nonchalantly as I received the plastic bag from him. I threw the money at him and shouted "HOW DO YOU FUCKING LIKE THAT!"

I'm freaking tired of this shit and all the kids treating us like shit. So imma going to give them…. the talk. -Evil Cackles-

* * *

"Not my fault-ttegane" I crossed my arms and looked away from he old geezer.

"Naaya-chan… You traumatised kids with….'them'. How do you even know about them" He asked me bewildered

"The same reason why you should't leave you porn out in the open" I challenged him back. He looked at his desk and I blinked and saw him already there, hiding the orange book beneath his robes. Click

" You didn't read it fully did you?" He asked me, holding my shoulders and shaking it…but not tightly of course

"I lied. I saw some couples doing that at the back of a shady place. They didn't even notice me. Oh well, not their fault since I was hiding" I said lazily. Oops. It seems that he has a minor panic attack. Click

"I'm just kidding" I drawled, holding both my hands up. He calmed down.

"Though I'm not afraid to give you suggestions about some porn. If you tell some kids about this, they have great imaginations" I wiggled my eyebrows as implications and said one word "Tentacles" I said and he fell into a dead faint. Well, not dead but blood if spouting from his nose. I smirked and took on a haughty pose

"One to me and zero to him" I discreetly saw some blood above the ceiling. Click

"Perverts everywhere" I muttered. I could easily imagine things but not create it. I seriously suck.

* * *

"Now, that is the art in getting juicy bits of blackmails and causing chaos. You did a good one Naaya. Your good as a distractor" Orochimaru said, ruffling my head.

"Thank you Shishō!" I smiled toothily at him. I knew it! I always was good at distraction…

"Were you insulting me-ttegane?" I asked bewildered. Since he was good at polite rudeness

"No. For your speciality as a ninja would be Distraction. I will teach you more things." He explained wisely.

"YEAH! Naruto! Did you hear that! This guy would teach me to beat those ugly meanies with big fat ugly nose and armpit hairs even though they might be pretty!" I cheered as Naruto came to the dining table. He laughed at my description.

"Onee-chan would go like Shabam! And then punch those gross looking things and will punch them in their butt-ttebayo!" I punched the air for the Shabam since I suck at describing.

"Yeah!" He cheered. I rushed at him and picked him up, twirling him around in the air, making him laugh. I put him down as I look at the time

"Shizzzz!" I had to be careful to mind my language, I don't care about others but I sure ain't gonna corrupt mine.

"Imma going to make dinner okay! OI! KAKASHI! YOU TOO! I CAN SEE YOUR HAIR FROM THERE-TTEGANE!" I shouted as I rushed into the kitchen. Making my favourite Mapo-tofu, Hayashi rice, Kangkung an indonesian spinach recipe my other favorite and Miso. I discreetly added eggplant to Kakashi's one…..I'm not really sure about Orochimaru's favourite food since it was never mentioned at all I think.

"DINNER'S FREAKING READY! GO WASH YOUR DIRTY HANDS!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. I picked up the plates and then brought it to the dining table, going back into the kitchen to get the plates.

They all came in and we ate with Naruto occasionally talking

"Naaya-chan. I have 2 questions I'd like to ask" I looked at Orochimaru who lookes confused

"Wa?" I asked, swallowing my food

" Why gather the food into one for us to take it. It's like a buffet" He said

" So I won't have a lot of plates to wash. Why?" I asked, shovelling a spoon full of rice and Kangkung into my mouth. He shook his head

"That's a good reason. And what is this one" He said, pointing to the Kangkung

"Spinach. And I just added whatever to make it good" I gave the half truth. He hummed and continued eating

"So how was your day, Kakashi?" I asked, trying to bring him into the convo

"It was fine" He said, eye smiling at me, his plate is finished.

"You ain't gonna eat moah?" I asked. He shook his head.

"It's fine." And that was promptly my day. Causing fun Chaos and blackmails


End file.
